Peices to Defeat the Dark
by Megurine-chan
Summary: What if the 3 bad guys from the worlds of the Hunger Games,Harry Potter and Divergent came toghether to try to defeat each of their world's one by one.Well it happpened and now it's up to charecters from all 3 world's to find pieces of a super killing machine that is hidden in all three world's.HP characters are made by me : SOME CHARACTERS ARE NOT DEAD! Finnick,Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

I slipped into my hunting jacket and boots.I could already hear the miners march their way to the mines.A feeling swept over me,a feeling of sadness and hatred,what an awful feeling.I walked to the fence like every other morning and soon enough I was engulfed by large trees and the sound of birds.I found my bow and arrow and started my hunt.I saw a faint brown between the bushes."I think I've got myself a rabbit"I rabbit started to move as I my arrow back ready to fire but I hear a "_clamp"_ the rabbit was caught in a snare."Gale"I if on cue a 19 year old boy tapped my shoulder.I spun around and stared at him with pure annoyance."That was sopposed to be my rabbit"I said with the same annoyance I had in me."Sorry Catnip,finders keepers"he said in a matter-of-fact way,though we both know it was a joke.I held my stare for a while longer so he thought I missed the joke,"but you know I'll always share"he said holding the dead rabbit by the ears,"No Gale your family needs it,I don't how many time I've -" I stopped int the middle.I saw a random book lying on the ground."What is it Katnis?"Gale said with a hintPDF worrisome in his voice."Let's go check that out"I said pointing to the book."Sure"he said walking,I walked with him and we stopthe at the was purple and weird started reaching for the book and without noticing it I was both touched the book at the same time andtin the blink of an eye we were seit into a spiraling darkness then into a non-woodsy place.

A.N: Thanks for reading the first chapter :). To everyone waiting(especially Trina)I'm very sorry for the delay,I had been ULTRA-busy

Thanxs again and read on :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I walk along the Pit with Four,we were both quiet.I was going to come alone but Four insisted on coming along,though it's slightly annoying I really appreciate it.I look down to the cold hard rocky floor down there and remember Al.I sot of feel like crying but I hold it puts his hands on my shoulders and leans down and whispers words of comfort into my ears but as expected it ended with"It wasn't your fault".They all do but I still can't shake off the feeling,it'll be with me for a lifetime.I walk away from the scene with memories flooding over . . swarming from everywhere trying to see what had woken them up.I let out a sigh as Four comes and joins spins me around to face him and he leans close,then closer,I knew what was a scream of a girl comes from ahead.I look ahead and see Christina running with Will right on her tail(Yes ,Will is not dead!).Christina swings behind me and yelling"Hide me!".I stifle a laugh but something catches my eye,a 's strange..."Hey guys do you see the book over there?"I say,they stare."Yeah" says Will probably thinking the same thing I was."Why not make this fun and race for it?"says Four mischievously."Your on"the rest of us said in unison and we race up the were only 2 meters there and we were the end I saw all four hands touch the book before we ended up in a place that looks nothing like the Dauntless headquarters.

Hogwarts (Yuri Weasly)

"Now class try the spell"said Professor McGonagall. I lifted my wand "Raticu catus!"I said (A.N,my spells are fake :P)and my rat turned into a cat."Magnificent Yuri,nicely done" said Professor McGonagall. I loved Transfiguration and especially praises from McGonagall was about to say something else but someone came Dumbledore(He isn't dead) strode in to professor McGonagall and whispered something that I couldn't catch,Professor McGonagall waved me over."Yuri go with the Headmaster"she said Headmaster was already leaving as I hurried behind him. My brother Dallas and best friends Julliette Longbottom and Eve Potter were at the door too.I shot a "What's going on?" look at my twin brother who was in Griffindor(Yuri is in Ravenclaw), he shrugged. We stopped at Dumbledore's private office, "Lemon Schubert" he said and the gargoyles moved aside. We looked inside to see a bunch of people,obvious muggles ,one had a brown braid and had a jacket on she was also holding a bow and arrow,also among them was a black haired boy with a strong build and a tatoo on his arm,"who in the world were these people!"I thought,whoever they were I was about to find out.

A.N: Thanx 4 reading :D The Hogwarts team are all in thier 5th is Ravenclaw and Eve ,Julliette and Dallas are all in Griffindor.I want to say that Julliette is actually nerdy,she had dark rimmed glasses and medium brown hair she has bangs that cover her eyes so no one really sees the is shy,smart and quiet but her she is actually quite the fighter(she does martial arts and fencing).Also her mother Luna Lovegood(married to Neville Longbottom)is dead. Keep reading :D thank-you ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta's POV

The door opened and we saw an old man and 3 kids behind him,my head was pounding from all the possibilities that went through my head.I was baking a cake and I see a random book I touch it and now I'm here! Katniss Everdeen is here too and so is her friend Gale Hawthorne I believe, whenever I see them together it makes my heart sink,well it's not like Katniss should ever recognize me were also this others group of kids,a tall boy with orange hair another boy with brown hair he wasn't as old as the other one and there was also another boy with brown hair and black T-shirt, also 2 girls,one of the girls eyes were a beautiful grey color. The old man walked forward,he had a long white beard,he was also wearing a purple robe,very unusual but it somehow fit him as weird as that may seem.I looked over at Katniss and it was the first time I ever saw her so attention went back to the old man but a loud thump sounded behind. I look behind me and see a blond hair boy rubbing his head,I instantly knew I'd seen the boy from somewhere,Finnick Odair,District four victor of the Hunger stared at looked around confused."Looks like another of our guests has arrived" said the old man.I turned back to Finnick and stuck my hand out ,he gave me a smile and gladly took my hand and pulled himself up,he brushed himself off and looked in front and I did the old man coughed and started"Good morning all of you,I am Proffesor Albus Dumbledore and I believe that I know all of your questions but before that did all of you introduce yourselves to one another during my absence?" he asked,we all shook our probably expected us to say that because he was already calling over the 4 kids that were waiting at the door." These are my students, all in their 5th is Jullitte"he said pointing to a tall girl with straight red hair her bangs covered her eyes."These are Dallas and Yuri"he said pointing to a medium sized boy with straight orange hair and a girl with medium length orange hair.I guessed they were brother and sister though from far it was hard to say." And finally this is Eve"he said ,she had short brown hair with dark rimmed glasses."What about you Miss"he said pointing to Katniss."I'm Katniss Everdeen from District 12" she said with a strong stared at her examining stepped forward"I'm Gale Hawthorne from District 12"he said with equal strongness as Katniss.I was so caught up staring that I forgot I was next."I'm Peeta Mellark also from District 12"I said quietly."Nice going Peeta.."I said in my head."I'm Finnick Odair from District 4"he said in almost a cheery all looked across the room to the other girl with pretty gray eyes started"I'm Tris from Dauntless"she boy with orange hair who held her hand and now let go said"I am Four from Dauntless",the boy with brown hair said his name was other girl said her name is Chrsitina,the last boy with spikey black hair and who appeared soundlessly said his name was Ureha."Now that that is complete how about I tell you what is going on?" he stayed quiet."Well,Miss Katniss Everdeen I want you to ask you something,who do you despise the most in your world?.Every pair of eyes were on Katniss,she swallowed"President Snow of course"she said not showing a hint of Proffessor nodded "and you Miss Tris Prior?" he tensed"The Euridite,but not my brother though."(AN:In tris's case she dosn't know the master plan but she knows about their Divergent wanting obsession).He nodded and "You Dallas?"."Voldemort but he's dead now"said the boy."Now what if I told all of you that the people you despise the most are teaming together to destroy all of your worlds"he said calmly. Every mouth in the room dropped."I wouldn't believe you" said Tris"How could Jenine know about the other world?"she said."I wouldn't either" said Gale"Snow only cares about revenge and nothing about other worlds" he finished."Ahh,but you are mistaken"said Dumbledore.`they didn`t figure it out themselves,someone contacted them.A gasp came from Eve,her face filled with worry,you don`t mean...`she said but she didn`t finish.`Yes`` said Dumbledore.`he turned to the rest of our confused faces.``Our enemy,Voldemort, was a big problem back then and had been supposedly been beaten by the boy who lived,Harry Potter,but a bit of his soul had stayed somehow contacted your enemy`s and talked them into joining into domination in all your world`s`he said. ``And how do you know all this?``questioned Four."because he left me a note"he pulled it black writing it said"to my worst enemy Dumbledore,I'm back".I felt a shudder pass through me,that was mad creepy.I saw Four nod."And what do you want us to do?"said Finnick."I want all of you to go to different world's and find the different pieces for a puzzel that can destroy all three of them"he said as if the task was a piece of cake."and what if we don't agree"said Will"Prepare for the worst from your enemy"Dumbledore seemed to understand.'So can everybody do this?".Everybody nodded and so did I,I wasn't going to let my home be destroyed."Good",he turned to his students,they were nodding."Thank-you" he passed Julliette a piece of paper."This is all the pieces on the pages.I can't say which one is where but our ancestors I am sure must have left some clues"he pointed to a book that was almost the same as the one I had a touched."That is a portkey,at a touch it will bring you to the place it's pair is at"he all walked forward."Be careful all of will stop at nothing to get you killed"Dumbledore all touched the book at the count of three and I was sent into the same darkness as before.

AN:This one is a long one :)A sorry 4 not updating faster!Plz keep on reading and leave if you want me to put up a character profile just tell me who and at the end of the next chapter it'll be there!

~Sunny Dreams :)


End file.
